


Insatiable Girl

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, how do I tag 'talking about porn'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Even if Oei isn’t doing an erotic print, what she sees as beautiful she’s going to draw as beautiful.  The world is interpreted through the strokes of her brush, and she knows no restraint because of silly things like ‘propriety’ or ‘not making Suzuka Gozen uncomfortable’.Thankfully, Suzuka doesn’t seem to mind.
Relationships: Suzuka Gozen | Saber/Katsushika Hokusai | Foreigner
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Insatiable Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from one of Hokusai's works!

For Oei, the division between what she finds beautiful as an artist and what she finds beautiful as a woman has always been vague.

First of all: of course a person drawing erotic art should be attracted to their subject! If the artist isn’t aroused by what they’re drawing, then how can they expect anyone else to be?

Even if she isn’t doing an erotic print, what she sees as beautiful she’s going to draw as beautiful. The world is interpreted through the strokes of her brush, and she knows no restraint because of silly things like ‘propriety’ or ‘not making Suzuka Gozen uncomfortable’.

Thankfully, Suzuka doesn’t seem to mind.

“OMG! You, like, totally got my best angle!” Suzuka’s tail swishes behind her as she looks over the painting. “My ribbon was undone the whole time I modeled for you? Srsly?”

“It wasn’t. How to phrase this…” Oei pauses for a moment in thought. “The idea of bared skin, that at any moment your shirt might open more and reveal something meant to be hidden, is more erotic than merely revealing the skin would be.”

Suzuka grins despite her suddenly red cheeks. “So you’re just super horny on main, gotcha.”

“Something like that!” Oei chuckles. “But can you blame me when I have such a beautiful woman modeling for me?”

“I… uh…”

She really is very cute when she blushes, Oei thinks. Next time Oei will have to draw her like this.

* * *

“Ah, that one was a collaboration between Father and I,” Oei says, peering over Suzuka’s shoulder.

Suzuka yelps and whirls around to face her. “W-warn a girl before you sneak up and comment on her porn stash!”

“Sorry,” says Oei, not sorry at all. “But it is partly my work, I think I have the right to comment on it?”

Suzuka looks between Oei and her print of ‘Umbrella - Couple in the Open Air’. “You really made this kind of stuff? With your dad? Major squick.”

“Everyone made erotic prints, they’re what gets the real money.” Oei shrugs. “It was work, and my father and I frequently worked together. You’re reading too much into it.”

Suzuka gives the octopus floating next to Oei a Look. Hokusai shakes his tiny head.

“I guess…” Suzuka frowns at the print. “…This guy’s dick is thicker than his girl’s leg.”

“It certainly looks painful. And yet, it’s not the biggest one I’ve drawn.”

“For reals?”

* * *

Oei puts her all into every piece she does. But if she put a tiny bit more passion into this painting of Suzuka, no one could blame her.

Not just any artist is permitted to draw the great Suzuka Gozen a state of undress, after all. She must prove she is worthy of the honor.

It would be more difficult if she didn’t pay so much attention to Suzuka’s body. The curves of her chest and hips. The flush on her face whenever she gets embarrassed. The smoothness of her skin. All of these are things Oei pays great attention to, and not merely as an artist searching for material.

Posing her is the most difficult decision of the process. She wants Suzuka to seem like Suzuka, neither too modest nor too crass.

She settles for Suzuka with her skirt still on but her shirt off, one hand up her skirt. (How Oei learned that Suzuka goes commando is something best reflected on after she finishes her work, or she’ll get distracted.) Her body language is the sort of casual that suggests being alone, not performing for anyone. For once, Suzuka drops her act.

Oei boxes and wraps the painting, and delivers it for Suzuka to open in private. Maybe she’s trying to spare Suzuka the embarrassment of responding right away, or maybe she’s afraid to see Suzuka’s reaction. Ridiculous - she’s never been this worried about a patron’s response before. Even if this is Suzuka, and she’d hate it if Suzuka started avoiding her after this…

She frets about Suzuka’s reaction right up until she steps inside her room the next evening to find Suzuka on her bed, shirtless, with one hand up her skirt.

Weirdly, she isn’t so worried after that.


End file.
